


I Can't Make You Love Me, Even In Death

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three smaller stories inspired by the song 'I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Make You Love Me, Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody Dies, I hope you enjoy!

"I love you Kimball"

Her world pauses. It's been on pause. It's been on pause and slowing down and speeding up. It's been going five thousand different times, none of them she can label.

"I know you don't love me back and that's fine I can live with that. I just needed you to know before I did this"

"Doyle don't do this!"

"Kimball, your going to be such a strong leader, your going to be just what they need. You're going to lead our men into the lives they deserve. I couldn't be prouder of you. I'm doing my part in assuring our men live, I hope you can understand at least that for me Vanessa"

"Doyle don't!"

"Vanessa, I understand this is hard. I myself am not ready for this. I must do what I feel is right. This is something I must do, and I hope you can forgive me"

"You don't have to do this! Let me, I could do it to!"

"I think its my time to actually prove my worth, I'll see you in another life Vanessa. Maybe in our next life, I'll somehow be less of a coward and be the man you needed me to be"

As she heard his last words, she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry This Is So Bad!! I'm Just Not The Best Writer, But I Hope You Can At Least Appreciate What I'm Trying To Put Forward Here!


End file.
